Carzog's Demise (Quest)
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Carzog's Demise is a quest available in . The investigations of the Bloodthorn Cult's activities have convinced Chief Tazgol that they threaten the Orcs on Betnikh. Lambur is leading the way to Carzog's Demise ruin to investigate them. Quick walkthrough #Investigate ruins with Lambur #Talk to Neramo #Activate Doorway Crystals #Talk to Ayleid Spirit #Lead the spirits to the doors #Enter Ayleid Sanctuary #Talk to Lerisa #Reach the Inner Sanctuary - Hint: Master Kasan is up ahead, maybe he knows where the rest of the crew is. #Talk to Neramo #Enter the spirit world and kill Vardan #Recover the artifact, take the relic #Ask Kaleen about the relic #Ask Lambur about the relic #Determine the relic's fate #Talk to Chief Tazgol #Complete the quest Walkthrough Follow Lambur to the ruins of Carzog's Demise and talk to Neramo in how to enter. The Bloodthorn cultists inside have released a spectral army that's wiping out the Orcs. Neramo tells the Vestige he has never seen such power before. The crystals around the door are activated by three Welkynd Stones in the ruins, he will deal with one of them, they must deal with the other two. Head over to the stones to activate them. As soon as one is activated an Ayleid Spirit will appear and be hostile. But after explaining why they are there the spirit will help open up both the doors. He does mention the lack of a soul and says that loss may serve good inside, lead the way to the door and he'll help open it. Enter the sanctuary and follow the marker further in. Lerisa is waiting and she has organized a Bloodthorn disguise once again. Equip it before going any further and the cultists will not notice. On the way further in, heading for the inner sanctuary, one can see rituals performing by cultists. Master Kasan is also found just outside the door to the inner sanctuary. Talk to him and he'll explain that the rest of the crew are already there. Go inside and try and pass the flame traps on the way. Leaning against a rock is Tumma-Shah, but she says she is fine, she'll be safe. Just go on as the others are waiting. Enter the inner sanctuary and talk to Neramo. He explains he thinks Vardan died when the portal closed, the body cannot survive without the soul. The Bloodthorns created a portal to the spirit realm with this Welkynd stone, he is on the other side commanding the spirits to slaying the Orcs. He's trapped over there since we closed the portal. He says the Vestige must enter the spirit realm and kill Vardan as only one without a soul can enter without the Breton ritual he needs. Walk up to the stand and enter the spirit realm, confront Vardan and kill him. Recover the artifact and relic and exit the realm. The crew has strong opinions about the relic, talk to both Kaleen and Lambur before deciding what to do with it, destroy it or keep it. They have opposite opinions and depending on what decition is made, one of them will be angry. After deciding the fate of the relic, exit the ruin and return to Betnikh to speak to Chief Tazgol. He is very keen to hear what was decided. After he receives the answer, he rewards them with the Tazgol's Ancestral Axe and a large sum of . Rewards *Tazgol's Ancestral Axe *146–604 Gallery Carzog's DemiseLocalMap.png|Local map Carzog's Demise.png|Ancestral Seamount Warriors Trivia *The chief says that the destruction of the device was the only correct choice. ru:Погибель Карзога (квест) fr:La Chute de Carzog Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Betnikh Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Betnikh Side Quests